Jason's Girlfriend
by scholcomp25
Summary: Unknown to anyone Rita has a daughter that falls in love with Jason. Rating subject to change.


Jason's New Girlfriend

On a bright sunny day in Angel Grove, Jason is sitting in a park near his house. Thinking of how his life had changed since he became a Power Ranger.

_What was I thinking when I was accepted into this new life. I wish that I could go back and just become my normal self. Without all the fighting that I do as the Red Ranger._

As Jason sits under the tree thinking these words, he decides that he no longer wants to be a Power Ranger. He decides to keep these thoughts to himself for a while though. AS he does not want to lose his friends that he has made throughout his time as a Power Ranger.

On the moon, Rita is looking down at him with her daughter at her side. Her daughter Anita was very attractive with blond hair, that her former husband had. Bright blue eyes and a very small mouth. She looked just like her ex husband then her. Anita had asked plenty of times about her dad, but Rita just telling her that. Her dad was a cheater and that she wanted nothing else to do with him.

Anita always wondered what her dad had done to upset her mom like this. As she was looking down on to the Earth she noticed a very handsome young man sitting on a rock by a tree.

She had been having strange feelings for this guy since she saw him sitting there. _I wish that I could just go down there and just and get to know him. Even if it is just for a day, but how am I supposed to do that while I am stuck here on the moon with no friends._

Just then an idea came to her. She decided to bring it up with her mom. "Mom is there a way that I can go to school down on Earth?"

Rita thought about this for a minute her daughter wanted to go to school down there. She had read up on transfer students and had always thought of teaching a student how to become evil. She thought of when she had put a spell on Tommy the Green Ranger and thought that that was different then what she wanted. Plus no one knew that she had a daughter and could turn this around to her advantage.

"Anita, darling why is it that you would like to go to Earth to go to a high school there?"

Anita did not know how to explain her feelings toward the guy down on Earth sitting next to that tree. She just came out with it. "I don't know how to tell you this mom… but I think I am falling in love."

Rita tried to figure out what she had just said, _Falling in love with someone… but who?_ Then she saw Jason sitting down there with his back to the tree. "You are telling me that you are falling in love with that guy down there. Do you know who he is?"

"Yes. I think I am falling for him, but I do not know who he is. Do you know him? I think that going to the same school as him would be a good way to get to know him."

"His name is Jason Lee Scott, he is the Red Ranger." Rita thought about this for some time and said, "If you can think of a way for him or someone else to switch places. For him/someone else to come here, then you can go down to earth."

_I hope that she chooses to get to know Jason, because I could use that to my advantage. I will get to have him on my side and where he could not say no. Plus I will see if I could get to get some fun out of him without anyone knowing._

"You would have to come with me to enroll me into Angle Grove High School."

Rita did not think that this would be a problem. She has several disguises that she could use. She put on blue contact lenses and a blond wig to match her daughter's hair. When she saw that she was ready she and her daughter teleported down to Earth close to Angel Grove high school.

Seeing that it was Monday morning, they went to a phone booth looking up the number to the school, and dialing it.

When the call was answered by the secretary, "Angel Grove High school, how may I direct your call?" The Secretary asked.

"Hi, my name is Tia Scanter and I am interested in enrolling my daughter in this school. I actually live in New Jersey but when my daughter saw interest into attending your school. I am thinking of probably moving to California so that I could be close to here. I was wondering do you have an exchange program here."

"Yes, we do. We have several students that live throughout the states that attend here and other students that attend other states as well. We also have a program which we can house students in other students at the person's homes that are currently residing in other people's residents." The secretary replying to Tia's question.

"When would be a good time to like to come in and enroll her?" Rita asked.

"Let me check Mr. Kaplan's schedule and see what time would be good. Would you mind holding on the line for a few minutes."

"Not at all." So the secretary put Rita on hold.

As she knocked on Mr. Kaplan's office she waited outside for him to let her enter. Mr. Kaplan was sitting at his desk in his office when he heard a knock on the door. "Enter." Knowing that it was probably his secretary.

As she entered the office. She said, "Mr. Kaplan I have someone on the phone that is interested in enrolling their daughter in the school. The problem is she and her mother live in New Jersey, and would like to come and enroll her here some time soon."

"What is her name?"

"The student's name is Anita. Her mother's name is Tia Scanton, she and her daughter currently live in New Jersey."

"Very well, I will meet with her if she can make it on this Thursday at 1:00."

The secretary exits the office and goes back to the phone to mention the time to Tia. The secretary presses the hold button again and says, "Can you make it at 1:00 this Thursday?"

Rita said, "That time is good for me. I am currently right now staying at the Angel Grove Hotel while visiting here."

Just as Thursday came too quickly for Rita and saw that her daughter her daughter was getting anxious waiting for 12:30 to come around. So that they could leave the hotel and head to the school.

As they left the hotel to go to the school for their appointment with Mr. Kaplan.


End file.
